


Свети или умри!

by Silver_Wind



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wind/pseuds/Silver_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Двери распахнулись и капитан корабля «Энтерпрайз» NX-01 появился на мостике. Джонатан Арчер расправил плечи и, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу как заправский моряк, (кто-то очень давно сказал ему, что подобная походка выглядит чертовски мужественно и романтично) направился к своему удобному креслу.<br/>Выглядел Джонатан привычно. Два фингала, разбитая губа и исцарапанная правая щека – последствия предыдущей высадки...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свети или умри!

СВЕТИ ИЛИ УМРИ!

Капитанское кресло на мостике космического корабля Земли «Энтерпрайз» NX-01 пустовало.  
Но капитан находился на борту корабля. Это было известно и это успокаивало. В конце концов по всему кораблю установлены пункты селекторной связи и при необходимости можно было в любой момент связаться с Джонатаном Арчером, чтобы получить мудрый совет или попросить о помощи.  
Вскоре так и случилось. Субкоммандер Т-Пол протянула свой тонкий длинный палец с идеальным маникюром и нажала кнопку вызова.  
– Вы нужны на мостике, капитан.  
Странная манера землян называть гравитационные аномалии, пространственные дыры, туманности, планеты с необычной окраской, астероиды, кометы, да и вообще практически все, что попадалось по дороге - всяческими «штуками», «местечками» с приставкой «занятные», «интересные», «любопытные» – поначалу ее удивляла. И трудно было понять, чем именно эта «интересная аномалия» отличается от 27 таких же, мимо которых они пролетели не останавливаясь. Разумеется, все из них, все, до единой, были занесены лет сто назад в вулканскую базу данных. Однако со временем, а точнее с тех пор, как Джонатан Арчер показал ей свой фотоальбом – она уловила закономерность. Главным в выборе объекта для изучения была возможность побывать на нем всенепременно лично капитаном и всенепременно в сопровождении Портоса.  
Двери распахнулись и капитан корабля «Энтерпрайз» NX-01 появился на мостике. Джонатан Арчер расправил плечи и, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу как заправский моряк, (кто-то очень давно сказал ему, что подобная походка выглядит чертовски мужественно и романтично) направился к своему удобному креслу.  
Выглядел Джонатан привычно. Два фингала, разбитая губа и исцарапанная правая щека – последствия предыдущей высадки.  
– Капитан есть подходящий объект для изучения и фотографирования, – доложила Т-Пол, тактично не замечая синяки на капитанской физиономии.  
– Докладывайте.  
– Это исключительно удачное место, капитан. Планета класса Меншара, богатая кислородно-азотная атмосфера, леса…  
– Портосу там понравится, – кивнул Арчер одобрительно… – Извините, я вас перебил.  
– Ничего страшного капитан, вулканцы не теряют нить рассуждений при подобных мелочах. (Т-Пол мысленно похвалила себя за выдержку и отличное владение земным сленгом). Так вот: леса, моря, реки, озера, горы, пляж, развитая индустрия туризма.  
– Пляж? Туристы?  
Остальные члены команды мостика взглянули на вулканку с ужасом. Как бы капитану не пришла в голову идея устроить новое «увольнение на берег»! В прошлый раз, слава тебе великий Сурак, побывать на планете удовольствий Райзе удалось не всем. Как же потом потешались остальные – разглядывая помятые лица «отдохнувших».  
Арчер заметил возросшее напряжение среди команды мостика. Сам-то он весьма недурно провел парочку дней, изучая старинный вулканский бестселлер. Последняя ночь не в счет. Да, капитанский отпуск определенно удался.  
Малькольм Рид уже собрался отправить предупреждение Трипу Такеру о грозящей опасности, как вдруг волна неизвестной энергии прошла по всем панелям корабля, заставив затрястись его в ознобе. Свет на мостике ослепительно вспыхнул, прежде чем погаснуть. Арчер повел носом. В воздухе пахло горящей изоляцией. По правилам через несколько секунд, должно было включиться аварийное освещение, но оно не включилось.  
– Т-Пол, – не могли бы вы принести сюда пару ваших свечей для медитации? – спросил Арчер, пытаясь вызвать инженерную.  
Связи не было.  
– Есть, капитан.  
Легкая тень Т-Пол прошелестела мимо. Как всегда.  
Арчер печально вздохнул и сказал:  
– Я к Такеру.  
Коридоры корабля без освещения выглядели как мрачные темные тоннели. «Даже на вулканском корабле со спятившим экипажем было намного симпатичней и безопасней», – подумал Арчер, третий раз вставая на ноги, после столкновения с переборкой.  
Если бы Джонатан не знал так хорошо устройство своего корабля – найти дорогу к машинному отделению оказалось бы трудной задачей. Пара нащупанных в темноте членов экипажа несколько скрасили скуку путешествия.  
–Трип! Ты здесь? – Арчер встал на ноги, потирая голову. Шестая или седьмая переборка оказалась особо твердой. Хм. Где-то здесь была лестница…  
– Да, капитан, – услышал он голос главного инженера.  
Точно! Лестница! Голос Такера звучал сверху.  
– Отчет!  
– Нас обокрали.  
– Что?  
– Именно, капитан. Лампочки.  
– Что, ВСЕ?  
– В смысле?  
– Я имею в виду лампочки на корабле! Их что, все украли?  
– Господи боже! Конечно, нет!  
– Но ты сказал лампочки…  
– На нашем двигателе! Капитан, пять главных лампочек! Индикаторы! Те самые, что позволяли узнать, какая именно варп-скорость включена в настоящий момент! Если они не горят – я не могу управлять процессом распада антиматерии и варп-скорость недоступна!  
– А освещение?  
– Ну, наши системы все питаются от главного реактора, а так как я выключил варп-двигатель, то и освещение вырубилось.  
– А импульсные двигатели?  
– Капитан… – голос Такера стал смущенным.  
– Ах, ну да… – Арчеру тоже стало неловко.  
– Я говорил! Говорил, что нельзя трогать импульсные двигатели!  
– Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей…  
– Хорошей? – возмущенно воскликнул Такер. – Только Малькольму Риду могло прийти в голову разместить в импульсных двигателях батарею квантовых торпед!  
– Но они нам были нужны!  
– А теперь нам нужны импульсные двигатели, – сердито ответил Такер.  
– Прекрати жаловаться. Неужели нет возможности включить свет? Ты инженер или кто?  
– Есть одна идея. Но боюсь, экипажу не понравится.  
– Экипажу? Главное чтобы мне понравилось… Ну, что ты там придумал?  
– У нас прекрасный тренажерный зал, капитан… И если подкорректировать расписание посещений можно было бы обеспечить аварийное освещение и другие системы минимальной энергией. Но это все, капитан. На большее у нас не хватит людских ресурсов.  
– Займись этим немедленно. Так что ты говорил насчет кражи? Ты уверен? Кто мог украсть лампочки? Что тут произошло?  
– Сначала нас всех хорошо тряхнуло. Потом возник телепортационный луч и у реактора появился тип в комбинезоне с капюшоном. Мы все кинулись на него, и даже успели немного его помять… но потом он включил силовое поле и нас раскидало в разные стороны. Этот человек открутил лампочки и исчез. А я выключил реактор.  
– Человек? Ты уверен?  
– Нет, капитан, не уверен. Гуманоид – так точнее. Да и видели то мы его секунд двадцать.  
Послышались шаги, и Такер спустился по лестнице.  
– Парни, вы слышали идею насчет тренажерного зала? – громко спросил главный инженер своих невидимых сотрудников. – Вперед! Думаю, свет появится минут через десять.  
– Это радует, – отозвался Арчер. – Проклятье!  
– Что такое?  
– Я поскользнулся. Черт тебя побери, Трип! Почему у тебя в отсеке мусор на полу?!  
– Нет здесь никакого мусора! Может быть, мы что-то оторвали от нашего гостя?  
– Вот возьми.  
– Что это?  
– То, что я нашел, – буркнул капитан.  
Трип ощупал подношение.  
– Не могу сказать точно… Что-то гладкое… и, – Трип хихикнул, – волосатое.  
– Вы что, содрали с него скальп?  
– Не помню такого.  
– А система жизнеобеспечения работает? – поменял Арчер тему разговора.  
– Боюсь, что нет капитан. Отсутствие света – самая меньшая наша проблема. Конечно, есть аккумуляторы для поддержания воздухоснабжения, но максимум на что мы можем рассчитывать – 10 часов. Тренажерный зал даст нам еще часов 40-50.  
– Селекторная связь работает?  
– Нет, капитан.  
– Ну, хотя бы сканеры? Сделай это первоочередной задачей! Нужно обыскать ближайший космос! Это вулканцы! Я давно их подозревал! Они всегда не хотели, чтобы мы летали на кораблях варп-пять! И они добились своего! Подлый вулканский замысел во всей своей красе!  
– Капитан… со всем уважением, но это не слишком-то логично выглядит. Зачем им красть все пять наших лампочек? Для достижения этой цели хватило бы двух… ну трех. Доказательств нет…  
Панели освещения медленно разгорелись красным светом.  
– Доказательства – есть! – внезапно рявкнул Арчер и вырвал у Трипа из рук то, что дал ему минуту назад. Он развернул найденный предмет перед Трипом и встряхнул им хорошенько. Красный свет не помешал Арчеру заметить, как передернулось лицо главного инженера.  
– О нет! Тазик! Дайте тазик! Меня сейчас вырвет!  
– Не время, Трип!  
– Это парик? Ведь, правда? – спросил Такер убитым голосом.  
– Это – доказательство! Ясно тебе? Я пойду на мостик! Т-Пол должна мне кое-что объяснить!

 

Обратный путь занял у него не больше пяти минут.  
Арчер как ураган ворвался на мостик и бросился к субкоммандеру. Он резко развернул ее кресло и потряс найденным предметом перед ее лицом.  
– Что это? Что это такое я вас спрашиваю???!!! – проревел он.  
Т-Пол невозмутимо взглянула на него.  
– Почему вы решили, что я знаю? Похоже на маскарадную маску.  
– Когда-то это было андорианцем! Вот рожки! Видишь? Белые волосы! Что тебе еще нужно?  
– Как минимум провести сканирование, сэр. Возможно это имитация. Давайте обратимся к доктору Флоксу…  
– Если бы здесь был нормальный свет – мы бы увидели что кожа – голубая! – продолжал Арчер с прежним напором, не слушая Т-Пол. – И это забыл вор в инженерном отсеке! Понятно? Украл наши лампочки с двигатели и забыл кое-что… И это кое-что – голова врага! Ладно… шкура с головы врага – уточнил Арчер нехотя.  
– Да, но почему вы решили, что вулканцы сдирают со своих врагов шкуры? Край оборван неровно – вы намекаете, что на поясе у вашего гостя висела шкура целиком и инженеры оторвали кусочек?  
– Не знаю! Я не видел! Я знаю только, что это - андорианец! А кто у андориан враги? Вулканцы! Т-Пол! Это преступный вулканский синдикат! Это очень логичное предположение, вы не можете с этим не согласиться!  
– Еще как могу. Ваша логика, капитан, никуда не годится. Можно придумать с десяток других объяснений… и самое главное - Вулканская академия наук отрицает возможность существования на Вулкане организованной преступности. Возможно одиночка…  
– А! Так вы признаете, что вулканец мог спустить шкуру с врага? Я так и знал!!! Значит, лампочки украл вулканец!!!  
– Вы сошли с ума, капитан. Я говорила…  
– Идите в свою каюту и не выходите из нее пока я не разрешу! Вы под арестом до дальнейших указаний.  
– Я могу забрать свои свечи?  
– Что?  
– Свечи для медитации, которые я принесла сюда, и которые горели пока не включился свет.  
Арчер с подозрением оглядел мостик, напоминающий рождественскую елку.  
– Сколько вы их принесли?  
– Совсем немного. Шестьдесят три штуки. Мне пришлось распечатать новый ящик.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул капитан. – Забирайте. И не говорите мне потом, что я был необъективен… зол, груб, вел себя по-хамски и лишил вас самого необходимого.  
– Спасибо, капитан. Мне это действительно необходимо. После любого общения с вами мне приходится медитировать в три раза дольше, чем обычно.

 

Арчер хмурясь, проводил вулканку взглядом. Потом оглядел остальных. Лица присутствующих были настороженными.  
– Мы должны найти вора и отобрать наши лампочки обратно! – сообщил Арчер всем насущную задачу.  
– Капитан! – Рид кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. – До того как вы… э… м… пока не загорелся свет, Т-Пол сказала, что она засекла поблизости кое-какой след… Сигнатура следа соответствует вулканским кораблям…  
– Ага! – глаза Арчера вспыхнули воинственным огнем. – Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ!!!  
– Курс на перехват, капитан? – Тревис обернулся к Арчеру.  
– Издеваешься? На корабле нет энергии! Придется лететь на шаттле! Желательно не отвлекаясь по дороге.  
– Штурмовать вулканский корабль? На шаттле? – в голосе Рида послышалось сомнение. – Это было бы любопытно капитан, с точки зрения тактики, но, боюсь, малоэффективно.  
– Нет… – Арчер уселся в свое кресло. – Я же не совсем идиот! Зачем же… У нас есть друзья в этой неравной битве – андорианцы! Хоши! Свяжитесь с кораблем Шрана… Вечно они летают где-то поблизости… Я думаю ему захочется посмотреть на боевой вулканский трофей!  
Арчер осторожно взял шкурку за рожки. Хоши обернулась и взглянула на то, что было у Арчера в руках.  
– Ой, нет! – воскликнула она, стремительно бледнея. – Это… Разве это не Шран?  
– Что? – Арчер развернул шкурку к себе лицом. – Действительно, похож… Хотя… Черт! Они все на одно лицо! Ладно, отставить это. Не вызывайте Шрана… – Арчер с сомнением покосился на шкурку… – Надо сначала выяснить точно кто это… Просчитайте лучше все возможные траектории по которым может двигаться корабль оставившей след с характерной сигнатурой и сколерируйте это с ближайшими звездными объектами, имеющими спецификацию класса Меншара! «Т-Пол мною бы гордилась, – подумал Арчер с некоторым запоздалым раскаянием. – И ведь я не в первый раз подозреваю своего офицера по науке в нелояльности… Причем безосновательно… Но не извиняться же теперь!»

Панели аварийного освещения работали в полную силу.  
«Так 89 человек… Или 87? – мучительно вспоминал Джонатан, количество членов своего экипажа. – Делим на 12… Нет на 24… Правильно, 24 часа. Получаем 4… Нет, не так! 24 часа умножаем на 3 получаем 72… Учтем то, найдутся те, кто начнут сачковать, и, потом, старший командный состав не должен тратить время так бездарно… Значит, если каждый член экипажа три часа в день потрудится на тренажере, то…. Три часа многовато… И сколько тренажеров в спортзале? Они все должны работать одновременно? – Арчер чувствовал, что голова начинает иди кругом. – Хм… Пусть Трип считает! Наше дело предложить! Подожди-ка… это же была идея Трипа? Тогда тем более пусть сам и считает!»

 

Двери лазарета мягко скользнули в сторону. Опаньки! Почему это здесь освещение такое же, как обычно?  
– Доктор…  
– Слушаю вас, капитан, – жизнерадостно улыбнулся Арчеру Флокс.  
– Хм… могу я вас спросить – откуда дровишки?  
– Простите, что?  
– Энергия здесь откуда? Я смотрю, вы не бедствуете.  
– О! Это работа мистера Такера… Замечательное изобретение! – Флокс отдернул одну занавеску и Арчер присвистнул. Большое двойное металлическое колесо было наполнено меховыми шариками. Они крутили конструкцию, явно пытаясь дотянуться до миски с зерном, которая стояла вне пределов их досягаемости. Зверушки двигались шустро и провода, подцепленные к колесу, даже искрили.  
– Любопытно…  
– Да, капитан! Но действует исключительно в пределах лазарета! – предвосхитил вопрос Арчера доктор. – Идея вырабатывать электричество посредством физических упражнений, у меня, как у врача, вызывает здоровый энтузиазм! Я тоже записался на дежурство, это будет восхитительно!  
– Рад за вас, доктор, – буркнул Арчер, подумывая о Портосе. – Но я собственно к вам по делу. – Вы не могли бы это привести в вид, годный для идентификации? – Арчер протянул Флоксу шкурку.  
– Что это?  
– Мы полагаем шкура с головы андорианца. Хотелось бы узнать какого именно.  
– Откуда она у вас?  
– Это долгая история. Так как, док? Сделаете чучело?  
– Хм… – я вообще-то доктор, а не таксидермист…  
– Я рассчитываю на вас, – проникновенно сказал Арчер. – И еще одно. Если это, – он замялся на миг – не Шран, то сообщите на мостик – они вызовут подмогу. А если… ну в общем если это наш знакомый… тогда не надо.  
– Почему?  
– Ну… боюсь это только Шран симпатизировал землянам. Я не хочу, чтобы нас обвинили в том, что это – Арчер показал пальцем на шкуру, – наша работа!  
– О! Капитан! Я не думал, что о землянах уже идет такая слава.  
– Лучше напрасно не рисковать, – отозвался Арчер. – Я верю, что вы справитесь…

 

«А теперь – в тренажерный зал. Хороший капитан всегда заботится о команде. Я должен приободрить людей», – решил Арчер.  
Двери спортзала были открыты. Когда Арчер зашел внутрь – то понял, что в его ободрении никто не нуждается. Веселое оживление царившее в помещении его приятно порадовало.  
«Одной проблемой меньше, – подумал капитан. – Эх, если бы можно было сделать на корабле бассейн, – посетила его следующая мысль. – Интересно… умеют вулканцы плавать? Почему я подумал о вулканцах? Черт! Я все время о них думаю! По крайней мере, одна вулканка не выходит у меня из головы!» Представив субкоммандреа в спортивной форме, подходящей для игры в водное поло, Арчер сглотнул. «Нет, надо заняться делом. Иначе эти мысли до добра не доведут…»

 

– Трип! Как дела с энергией? – первым делом спросил Арчер, зайдя в инженерный отсек.  
Трип Такер выбрался из-под какого-то огромного агрегата и вытер руки о майку.  
– Сделали, что смогли.  
– Отлично! Намечается вылазка, – сообщил Арчер. Заметив, как вытянулось лицо главного инженера добавил: – Никаких змей, песка и солнца. Обещаю! И никаких отговорок. Идем я, ты и Рид.  
– О, нет! Рид – не нужен! Только не он! Лучше змеи и песок! Капитан, давайте возьмем Мейнвизера или еще лучше Т-Пол…  
– Т-Пол под арестом, – сообщил Арчер. – А Рид нам нужен. Предстоит опасное дело. Все, разговор окончен. Распорядись загрузить в шаттл оружие, припасы…  
– Вы возьмете с собой свой бурбон? – нерешительно спросил Такер.  
– Что? Откуда ты… А!!! Так вот кто вылакал мою бутылку в тот раз!!! Трип! Как ты мог?! Без меня, мой бурбон!!!  
– Я был не один… – Трип немного смутился. – Мы думали вы погибли, а нам конец, и никто никогда не узнает об этом…  
– Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным, Трип, – сообщил Арчер нравоучительным тоном.  
– Так что с субкоммандером? Давайте возьмем ее с собой? – снова предложил главный инженер. – После того как мы, то есть вы, выпьем наш…, то есть ваш бурбон, она покажется вам… то есть нам…  
– Что? Есть что-то еще, о чем я не знаю? Хотя ты прав. Насчет ареста я немного погорячился. И… Трип, а ты составил график посещения спортзала? Не хотелось бы, чтобы энтузиазм у людей иссяк в самый неподходящий момент…  
– Я пытался, капитан, но немного запутался.  
– Ладно. У меня есть решение этой проблемы. 

 

Каюта Т-Пол была по вулкански жаркой. Любопытно, откуда она взяла дополнительную энергию? Неужели так светло и тепло от свечей?  
Свечей в каюте было много. Арчер сбился со счета на 37 огоньке.  
– Т-Пол, могу я войти? – спросил капитан, переминаясь с ноги на ногу у порога.  
– Вы уже вошли, капитан, – ответила вулканка. Она сидела в центре каюты, в позе отдаленно напоминающую позу «лотоса» из земной йоги. Ладони вулканки покоились на ее ступнях, полностью расслабленных и обнаженных.  
Она подняла голову и Арчер утонул в темных спокойных глазах субкоммандера.  
– У вас повешенное артериальное давление, капитан. Я чувствую это, – сказала она тихо.  
– Э… это, наверное, потому, что я хочу извиниться перед вами. Когда мне приходится извиняться… А приходится мне часто, – признал Арчер. – Я всегда паршиво себя чувствую. Может быть, это действительно из-за давления… И, – Арчер поднял руку в протестующем жесте (хотя никто особо не протестовал) – не говорите мне что это – нелогично! Я имею в виду обвинить вас за весь вулканский народ… Я обидел вас, вел себя как… в общем, прошу прощения за необоснованные подозрения. Вы не могли бы вернуться на мостик? (О необходимости посчитать количество человек требующихся в тренажерный зал Арчер решил сообщить попозже).  
Вулканка сделала движение, плавно переводящее тело из позиции псевдо - «лотос» в позицию псевдо – «кошка, выгибающая спинку и вылизывающая шерстку». Кошку сменил «пьяный монах, атакующий камень». Пара движений последовавших после монаха определению не поддавались. Закончился цикл движением «обезьяна, поедающая банан в честь встречи солнца». Разумеется псевдо. На этом познания Арчера в земной йоге окончательно иссякли.  
– Извините, капитан, – я должна была закончить медитацию.  
– Очень красиво, – искренне восхитился Арчер.  
– Если хотите – я вас научу.  
– А может быть лучше вулканский массаж? – решил Арчер закинуть крючок.  
– Вам он не нужен, – ответил Т-Пол. – И мне тоже.  
– Понял, отстал. Ну, так что, мир? – он протянул руку, мечтая хотя бы о рукопожатии.  
Т-Пол заложила руки за спину.  
– Мир, капитан. Вулканцы не подают рук в такой ситуации. Пора бы уже запомнить.  
– Я помню… Но надеялся, что вы сделаете исключение…  
Пухлые губы вулканки тронула тень улыбки:  
– Надежда – самое нелогичное чувство.  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Арчер. – Теперь о текущих делах… – начал он рассказ, который закончил словами: – Значит, я оставляю корабль на вас, Т-Пол. Главное – обеспечить бесперебойную работу тренажерного зала. И если вы позволите дать вам совет – ваше присутствие там, хотя бы время от времени, но в спортивной форме – способно здорово поднять энтузиазм… Имейте это в виду если начнутся проблемы с желающими побегать на дорожке. Но, может быть, до этого и не дойдет. Мы постараемся управиться побыстрее.  
– Да уж, постарайтесь, – голос Т-Пол был холоден. – Не думаю, что мне понравится должность инструктора по фитнесу.  
Арчер молча вышел из каюты, но потом обернулся. Двери разъехались в сторону, Джонатан быстро засунул голову в каюту и сказал:  
– Никогда не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.  
Он сделала шаг назад и оставил вулканку в одиночестве. О чем она подумала, не догадался бы сам Сурак.

 

– Что это? – тихий голос Малькольма Рида выдавал тщательно контролируемую панику.  
– Похоже на сигнал SOS, – шепотом ответил Трип.  
Оба обернулись в сторону капитана, мирно похрапывающего на паре сдвинутых вместе сидений.  
– Будешь отвечать? – Малькольм взглянул на Трипа с тревогой.  
– Я, что, похож на психа? – Трип ухмыльнулся. – И потом, у нас все равно нет запасных частей. А реплицировать что-либо можно только на корабле.  
– Может быть, им нужна медицинская помощь? – нерешительно спросил Малькольм.  
– Ты врач? А может быть он врач? – Трип нервно оглянулся на завозившегося на сиденьях Арчера. – Я – точно не врач!  
– А может быть…  
– Не может! – ответил Трип злым шепотом.  
Шаттл тряхнуло с такой силой, что Арчер скатился с сидений. Он сел на полу и протер глаза.  
– Доклад!  
– Нас обстреляли…  
– Кто?  
– Вон та лоханка, которая только что посылала сигнал SOS, – доложил Рид и вскрикнул, так как Такер пнул его по ноге.  
– SOS? Но это не похоже на сигнал бедствия… Но если так и есть - то наш долг помочь. Курс на лоханку! Кстати, что это за судно?  
– Вот я думаю… если я скажу, что это клингонский крейсер - вас это остановит? – Трип обернулся к Арчеру, но, встретившись взглядом с решительными капитанскими глазами, ответил сам себе с печальным вздохом: – Нет, не остановит.  
– Клингоны?!  
– Нет, капитан, я пошутил. Это неизвестная раса. Сканирую… Энергии маловато, оружие приведено в боевую готовность…  
– Откуда на нашем шаттле оружие? – спросил Арчер.  
– Я про корабль, – пояснил Трип.  
– А… ну так и надо говорить… Пошлите сигнал мира и дружбы… Мы хотим им помочь! Что значит не надо? Рид! Ты офицер звездного флота Земли!  
– Стыкуемся… с кораблем, – сообщил Такер. – Атмосфера годна для дыхания. Экипаж – один гуманоид.  
– Ну, вот видишь, Малькольм, ничего страшного. Это мирный и дружественный нам вид. Откуда я знаю? Чувствую. Стрелял? Кто стрелял? Он стрелял? Ну и что? Может быть, он хотел привлечь наше внимание, мы же уже почти пролетели мимо… Кстати, почему мы почти пролетели мимо?  
Такер и Рид переглянулись. Но им повезло, шатл влетел в ангарный отсек чужого корабля и опасная тема была оставлена в сторону.  
– Может быть, у них есть лампочки? – спросил Трип с надеждой.  
– Я бы не рассчитывал, – отозвался Арчер. – И, Трип, неужели ты хочешь, чтобы наше приключение так быстро закончилось?  
Двери шаттла отошли в сторону и Арчер, отстранив подчиненных, вышел первым, как подобает капитану.  
Ангар был темен, грязен и весь заставлен контейнерами. Мусор на полу, тусклое освещение.  
– Эй! Есть здесь кто?  
– Да, дорогой!  
Из-за высокого контейнера вышла женщина с длинными распущенными волосами. Платье ее было полупрозрачным и переливалось. Она протянула руки к Арчеру.  
– Мммм? – промычал Арчер удивленно. Одной рукой он поправил воротник комбинезона, а другой постарался запихнуть высунувшегося Такера обратно в шаттл.  
– Я так долго ждала вас!  
Женщина подошла еще ближе.  
– Меня?  
– Да, дорогой мой капитан, именно вас. Только вы один можете мне помочь.  
– Я готов! Но чем?  
Внезапно Арчер нахмурился. Тень подозрения промелькнула по его лицу.  
– А, собственно, вы кто?  
– Я та, кто давно ждала тебя, дорогой. Только тебя.  
– Неужели? – нехорошее предчувствие превратилось в твердую уверенность и Арчер скрестил руки на груди. Этим немедленно воспользовался Трип и выбрался из шаттла. Он успел скинуть с себя куртку, и белая майка позволила главному инженеру предстать в максимально привлекательном виде.  
– Рад познакомится, леди, – сказал он, очаровательно улыбаясь и поигрывая бицепсами.  
«Вот так номер, – подумал Арчер, – где это он умудрился так хорошо загореть? Помнится корабельный солярий сгорел пару месяцев назад. Не иначе как в лазарете… Вот как на моем корабле отдельные офицеры получают персональную триблоэлектростанции…»  
Но незнакомка не обратила на Такера никакого внимания. Она подошла совсем близко, к капитану, ее нежные пальцы накрыли его ладонь. Она подняла голову, заглядывая Арчеру в глаза.  
– Я та, которую ты ждал так долго…  
– Я? Ждал? Долго? Ты мое воспоминание?  
– Нет, Джонатан, – сказала инопланетянка проникновенным голосом. – Я здесь и сейчас, но когда ты растаешь в черноте космоса, наша ночь будет лучшим воспоминанием твоей жизни!  
Трип завистливо вздохнул.  
– Растаю? Какая ночь? Вы на что намекаете? Нет, так дело не пойдет! Знаю!!! Вы служите в сулибанской разведке! Да или нет? Отвечайте мне!  
Трип тихонько толкнул капитана в бок и прошептал:  
– Если вы ей не верите, то, может быть, лучше я с ней поговорю?  
– Этот номер, Трип, не пройдет! А что касается вас, дамочка – покажите ваши документы!  
Лицо женщины приняло обиженное выражение. Она отступила на шаг и улыбнулась Такеру.  
– Я та, которую ты ждал так долго…  
– Да-да-да!!!! – в восторге заорал Такер. – Я! Ждал! Долго!!!!  
– А в чем собственно дело? Что вам нужно? – пытался настоять на своем Арчер.  
– Мне нужно чтобы вы… помогли… – сказала женщина, обнимая Трипа.  
– С этого и надо было начинать! Что мы должны сделать? – спросил Арчер.  
– О… помочь мне совсем не трудно, – ее губы коснулись губ Трипа.  
Последовала пауза минут на десять. Рид выглянул из шаттла, увидел целующуюся парочку, смутился и отступил обратно. Зато капитан успел подмести ангар, попутно заглянув во все углы, но ничего примечательного не нашел.  
Когда после поцелуев Трип и назнакомка перешли к основному блюду, Арчер подумал о том, что иногда он бывает излишне подозрителен. Это не доставило ему большой радости, и он прокрался в свой шаттл, чтобы обсудить вопрос с Малькольмом Ридом, чем отвлек последнего от увлекательного процесса наблюдения за инопланетным брачным ритуалом.  
«Надо больше доверять людям, Джонатан, и они сами к тебе потянутся… », – сделал вывод капитан и сам себе и пообещал, что в следующий раз если (точнее когда) ему на шею кинется симпатичная девчонка – он не будет сопротивляться.  
– Кгхм. Хм. – Арчер, наконец, решил привлечь к себе внимание.  
– Да, капитан, – отозвались Трип и инопланетянка вместе.  
– Трип, спроси, что же ей все же было надо?  
– О… это печальная история, – сказала женщина. Однако виду нее был весьма процветающий.  
– Попрошу изложить факты, – сказал Арчер.  
– Мне было видение, – сказала девушка. Что на корабль придут чужаки, которым я должна помочь.  
– Вы?  
– Я.  
– Нам???  
– Да, капитан. Я должна передать информацию. То что вы ищете… – Арчер весь обратился во слух. – Находится не так далеко отсюда. Но это страшное место… Оттуда никто не возвращался живым. Там сходят с ума даже вулканцы. Это жуткое-жуткое место…  
– Я понял, понял. Это ничего. Нам не привыкать!  
– На огромной планете есть большое море, в море маленький остров. На острове высокая гора. В горе темная пещера, в ней стоит деревянный ящик – там лежит то, что у вас украли.  
– Звучит неплохо, – признал Арчер.  
– Вход в пещеру охраняет компьютерная система «Дракон», версия 174.  
– Разберемся на месте. Координаты планеты?  
– 22354 28 675.  
– Угу. Трип, записал? Вам точно больше помощь не нужна? Совсем-совсем?  
– Ну, если только небольшая, – инопланетянка улыбнулась и взъерошила Такеру волосы. Главный инженер счастливо улыбнулся.  
– Времени нет, – твердо сказал Арчер. «Да… хорошего же дурака я свалял…» – подумал он. – Трип, пошли!  
– Можно я останусь? Заберете меня на обратном пути, - предложил главный инженер.  
– Шутишь, да? Я что ли буду ломать охранную систему? Это раз! И два! – Арчер взял Трипа за руку и отвел его чуть в сторону, гневно шепча на ухо: – Адмирал Форестер мне, насчет тебя, дал четкое указание – Звездный флот больше не в состоянии платить за тебя алименты всем инопланетянкам, которых ты осчастливил! Ясно? У Земли еще не так много общегалактической валюты! И если ты залетишь еще раз – платить будешь из своего жалования!  
– Какие-такие алименты? – Трип тоже понизил голос, оглядываясь на инопланетянку. – Ничего не знаю!  
– Как какие? Ну, ты наглец! Ты даже Т-Пол остался должен!  
– Это не я! Это мой клон!  
– Какая, к чертям, разница?! Ты слышал про вулканский генный анализ? Нет? Зато адмирал Форестер слышал и ты теперь ничего не докажешь! Все, разговор окончен! Быстро в шаттл!!! Это приказ!!! Мы к вам еще заглянем… возможно, – сказал капитан очень вежливо, оборачиваясь к инопланетянке.  
Джонатан Арчер не имел привычки обижать дам без причины.

Помещение шаттла после грязного ангара казалось по-домашнему уютным. Корабль скоро исчез с их экранов. Спустя пару часов показалась планета, о которой говорила инопланетянка. «Эх, надо было узнать хотя бы ее имя, – подумал Арчер. – Некрасиво получилось».  
Корабль вошел в плотные слои атмосферы и шаттл затрясло. Они скинули скорость, через несколько минут шаттл пробил облачный покров и на экранах возник безбрежный океан. Все было так, как говорила девушка. Вся планета представляла собой один сплошной океан. «Отличное место для увольнения на берег! – отметил капитан. – Можно в водное поло поиграть!»  
– А где гора? – спросил Рид.  
– Меняем курс…  
Гора тоже была на месте. Она вздымалась из подводных глубин до самых облаков. «Какая странная формация, – подумал Арчер, – неужели здесь только одна единственная гора?» На верхних пиках лежал снег, а внизу – буйство тропической природы. Облетев пару раз гору, они опустили шаттл на землю около пещеры.  
– Не вижу здесь ничего страшного. Зачем нас пугали? – пробормотал Арчер, мысленно составляя команды для предстоящего матча.  
– Наверное, в океане полно жизни… Самой страшной! – сказал Рид.  
– Тоже вариант, – отозвался Арчер. – Мы должны быть осторожны. Из шаттла ни ногой. Рыбу не ловить.  
Такер и Рид переглянулись с видом людей разочаровавшихся в жизни.  
– Капитан, – нерешительно начал главный инженер. – По всему выходит, что идти должен я…  
– Нет, я! – Рид с энтузиазмом вскочил на ноги. – Я тут офицер безопасности! Это моя работа! И я так давно хочу умереть!  
– Умереть? – переспросил Арчер. До сего мига он не подозревал о суицидальных наклонностях англичанина.  
– Конечно! – почти завопил Малькольм. – Это моя давняя мечта – умереть за своего капитана! И корабль! Когда я разряжал мину – я почти исполнил ее! В шаттле №1 тоже все было просто замечательно! Я никогда не был так близко к ее осуществлению. Я уже давно составил завещание и написал все прощальные письма… Можно я пойду в пещеру? Это мой последний шанс, капитан! Вы же не откажете в моей маленькой просьбе?  
– Откажу, да еще как! Я тоже хочу умереть за своего… э, черт... за свой корабль и всю Землю… Это тоже моя мечта… А ты, Трип, что скажешь? Ты же вроде бы первый вызвался?  
– Не хочу вам мешать, парни, – сказал главный инженер, надеясь, что перед лицом смерти Арчер пропустит мимо ушей подобную фамильярность… – Если вы так настаиваете…  
– Кинем жеребей, – предложил Малькольм, не надеясь на успех. Он не ошибся.  
– Я – капитан! Я тут решаю, кто будет жить, кто умирать, а кто хакать охранную систему. Трип?  
– Да, все готово капитан. Вход свободен. Кстати о шатлле №1. Может тяпнем на дорожку по бурбону?  
– Хорошая идея! – оживился Малькольм.  
– Когда вернусь, – ответил Арчер.  
– Значит идете вы?  
– Это мой долг!  
– Ну что ж, как хотите. Нам больше достанется… – пробормотал про себя Трип. – Фазер возьмете?  
– Да! Все три!  
– Я свой не дам! – отозвался Рид. – Если вы не вернетесь капитан… А я уверен, что так и будет, то я возглавлю спасательною экспедицию.  
– Ну ладно, два фазера мне хватит, – Арчер решил не мелочиться. – Что, открываем дверь? Кстати, как там атмосфера?  
– Черт! Как хорошо, что вы об этом спросили! – воскликнул Трип. – Там нельзя дышать без маски, капитан. Держите!  
«Матч по водному полу отменяется. Действительно пакостная планетёнка. Загорать и купаться в противогазе? Вот почему здесь все сходят с ума», – понял Арчер.  
– Ну, я пошел!  
– Удачи, капитан! – отозвался Трип.  
Арчер открыл дверь шаттла. Постоял немного на пороге. Потом вернулся обратно.  
– Если я не вернусь… Почешите Портоса за ушами и скажите, что это от меня, – сказал он.  
– Хорошо, капитан, – Трип, кивнул сдержано, как приличествовало случаю.  
– Я пошел.  
– Да, капитан.  
– И Т-Пол…  
– Тоже почесать за ушами?  
– Нет! Скажите ей… скажите…  
–?  
– Скажите ей, чтобы она… что я… что я и она…  
–?  
– Ничего не говорите!  
Трип и Рид пожали плечами.  
– Как скажете. Еще что-нибудь?  
Арчер задумался на пару минут, но потом решительно покачал головой.  
– Все остальное я уже говорил. Я иду.  
– Да, капитан!!!  
Арчер спустился вниз на землю и снова обернулся к офицерам:  
– Без меня бурбон не пить!  
– Есть, капитан… – в последней фразе особой радости не чувствовалось.

Земля чужой планеты.  
Что может быть прекрасней? Арчер радостно улыбался, несмотря не немного мешающую этому процессу кислородную маску.  
Джонатан с трудом протиснулся в тесный вход пещеры. Трип не соврал. Если здесь и была сторожевая система – она умерла.  
Узкий ход становился все уже и все темнее. Когда свет померк окончательно – Арчер понял, что сейчас начнется настоящий кошмар. Но потом он вспомнил о фонарике и идти стало веселее.  
«Хотелось бы знать, - размышлял Арчер, – набьют мне опять морду или удастся вывернуться? Честно говоря, эта неизбежная процедура уже стала его порядком доставать. (Чего нельзя было сказать о докторе Флоксе, успевшем на богатом фактическом материале защитить научную диссертацию по пластической хирургии землян в полевых условиях). Да, действительно… Ференги приходили на корабль – били, андорианцы поймали – били… (допрос третьей степени понимаешь, устроили… друзья называется, нет, чтобы из монашьих капюшонов пыль повыбивать!) Клингоны поймали – били (и не только по физиономии), в тюрьму летели на каком-то рындване – там опять побили, слизкая пакость проникла на корабль… нет, она не била, но чуть не высосала из него всю душу… но все это – ерунда – но вот Зинди – те настоящие фашисты!»  
Арчер бы еще долго предавался однообразным воспоминаниям, но тут проход в скале кончился и он оказался в подземной пещере. Луч фонаря терялся в ее бескрайних сводах. А вот и сундук с кладом! Черт! Не сундук, а ящик… Подозрительно напоминавший гроб и не с кладом… а… – Арчер сбил замок метким пинком…

 

– Дениэльс???!!!  
– Ну, наконец-то, капитан! Между прочим, в этом ящике я себя чувствовал как герой «Вампирских хроник»!  
– Могли бы оставаться на «Энтерпрайзе» – пожал плечами Арчер. – Никто не гнал... И вообще, что тут происходит? Что вы здесь делаете? Мне сказали, что здесь наши лампочки, которые украли вулканцы! Вы, конечно, человек занятный, но на пять лампочек не тянете!  
– Да я же лучше, чем пять лампочек! И у меня есть для вас новое задание! Вы должны остановить начавшуюся войну между Вулканом и Андорией!  
– Но войны нет! – воскликнул Арчер.  
– Будет, – твердо пообещал Дениэльс.  
– Как это она будет - если вы говорите, что она уже есть? – продолжал недоумевать Арчер.  
– Мы сначала сделаем, чтобы она была, а потом сделаем все, чтобы ее предотвратить. И тогда ход истории не пострадает.  
– Что за бред?!  
– Не бред, а тонкий стратегический расчет. Вы, капитан, просто не в состоянии понять ход времени, и все темпоральные заморочки (и не только вы – пробормотал Дениэльс), в отличие от нас, более продвинутых существ, – тем не менее закончил он.  
– А вы объясните попроще, – предложил, немного задетый Арчер.  
– Проще – не выйдет.  
– Нет, ну почему я? – начал возмущаться Арчер. – Почему я опять должен всем помогать? Буду я с этого что-нибудь иметь или нет?!  
– Да. Слава героя вас устраивает?  
– Слава героя? – Арчер задумался. – А статуя будет?  
– Плюс спасете Землю и Вулкан, – добавил Дениэльс, заметив колебания капитана.  
– А Земля то тут причем?  
– Земля всегда причем.  
– Ну ладно… – сказал Арчер. – Если Землю… то ладно… Землю я люблю… и статуя к тому же… Может быть моим именем и школу какую-нибудь назовут? – размечтался капитан на миг. Но следующая мысль вернула его с небес на землю. – Спасать Вулкан? Зачем?!!! Нет, на такое я не подписываюсь!  
– Вы меня разочаровываете, Джонатан. Как вы не понимаете? Исчезнет Вулкан – не будет войны с Андорианцами. Чью войну я тогда буду останавливать? И вообще, ты уже достал – иди и делай, что говорят!!! Вот пакет!  
– А лампочки?  
Дениэльс тяжело вздохнул. Да, если землянину, что западет в голову, особенно если этот землянин капитан звездолета, и особенно если звездолет носит название «Энтерпрайз» проще отдать то, что ему нужно. Желательно быстро и желательно добровольно. Потому что он все равно свое возьмет...  
Дениэльс покопался в ящике, в котором лежал, и достал небольшую коробочку.  
– Вот.  
– Что это?  
– Откройте и посмотрите.  
Арчер нахмурился и осторожно приподнял крышку. Он явно ожидал подвоха.  
– Это не наши! И …это… это же елочная гирлянда! Мы так не договаривались!  
– Посмотрите внимательно. Что там написано?  
– Надеюсь, не «сделано в России»? – буркнул Арчер приглядываясь. – Один варп, два варп, семь варп? – Арчер лихорадочно стал перебирать остальные лампочки. Девять варп?? Двенадцать варп???!!!! Трансварп…. – А это что?  
– Ой, эту вам еще рано!  
Дениэльс протянул руку к гирлянде, но Арчер ловко увернулся.  
«А, ладно, пусть играется, все равно она на их звездолете не заработает» – Дениэльс зевнул.  
– Ну, что, мы договорились?  
– Договорились, – кивнул Арчер, разглядывая пакет. Нос капитана чуял что-то неладное, но что именно - определить пока не удавалось. В общем-то Дениэльс не был законченной скотиной типа Силика, не говоря уже об зинди-инсектоидах… но и доверять ему особых причин не было… – Надеюсь, мой главный инженер с этим разберется.  
– Без сомнения, капитан. Инструкции прочитаете на корабле. 

 

Капитанскую столовую украшал празднично сервированный стол. Отмечали опробованную скорость варп семь. Увы. На большее их звездолет способен не был. Но все равно было приятно. И потом, кто сказал, что у землян не будет других звездолетов?  
Да, это определенно была не вина Дениэльса. И Арчер должен был выполнить свои условия сделки. Хотя конечно то, что попросил сделать Дениэльс, представлялось как минимум странным. А то и страшным? Или это такая шутка? Как бы там ни было, Арчер не привык уклоняться от своих обязанностей. Он утопил кнопку селекторной связи.  
– Доктор?  
– Да, капитан. Все готово.  
У Арчера было сомнение насчет того, как остальные воспримут то, в чем он собирался предложить им поучаствовать, но выхода не было. «Надеюсь, двойная порция бурбона их утешит», – успокоил Арчер свою совесть.  
Трип, Т-Пол и Малькольм уже сидели за сервированным столом. Место в центре стола было свободно. Такер проверял свой фотоаппарат.  
Арчер покрутился перед зеркалом – вид вполне достойный.  
Сигнал у входной двери заставил гостей нервно вздрогнуть. Приглашая всех на праздничный ужин, Арчер предупредил, что их ждет сюрприз.  
Дверь открылась и в столовую вошел Флокс. Доктор осторожно нес в руках поднос, в центре которого стояла изящно аранжированная цветами голова андорианца.  
Лица присутствующих побледнели.  
– Замечательно получилось, – сказал Арчер ненатурально весело. Ставьте в центр.  
– Капитан! – Такер с возмущением вскочил.  
– Тихо! – рявкнул Арчер командным голосом. Вчера вечером он потренировался в интонациях на Портосе. – Сидеть!  
– Со всем уважением, - начала Т-Пол…  
– ЭТО – не надолго, – перебил вулканку Арчер. – Трип! Отдай доктору фотоаппарат! Все сели на места, – четко командовал Арчер. – Взялись за руки… Рид, за руки я сказал, убери свои лапы с задн… м с субкоммандера! Сказали «Чииз»! Еще раз! Улыбочка! Хорошо, хорошо, я помню, что вулканцы не улыбаются. Смотрите в объектив нейтрально. Господи, как, как? Просто смотрите. МОЛЧА! Спасибо доктор! Вы превзошли сами себя!  
– Правда, хорошо получилось? – Флокс отложил фотоаппарат и взял поднос в руки. – Вы только посмотрите на фактуру рожек! А на глаза пошли…  
– Достаточно доктор… Мы все уже под впечатлением.  
– Это та самая безымянная шкурка? – спросил Трип. – Капитан, но зачем?  
– Это не безымянная шкурка… – Флокс обиженно взглянул на главного инженера. – Теперь нет. Посмотрите! Это же наш старый знакомец Шран!  
– И кто это сделал? – спросил Такер. – Это мне напоминает один старый фильм…  
– Чучело? Я! – гордо отозвался доктор.  
– Нет, я имел в виду, кто убил нашего славного рогатого парня…  
– Можно я пойду, капитан? – спросила Т-Пол, вставая.  
– Нет, нельзя. Я сейчас все объясню! – сказал Арчер. Но сначала выпьем. Да. Да! ДА!!! Я помню, что вулканцы не пьют алкоголь. Для вас лучшая холодная вода на всем корабле, Т-Пол! А денобуланцы? – Арчер обернулся к доктору.  
– Всенепременно капитан. Не сомневайтесь! Был бы повод!  
– Капитан… – Рид поднял на Арчера печальные глаза. – Если вы сделали все, что хотели – может быть, мы предадим это… этого… эти останки земле? Как подобает… с почестями, музыкой… мне, кажется, он не заслужил подобного…  
Арчер вздохнул. Вечеринка не задалась с самого начала.  
– Конечно, Малькольм. Не сомневайся. Мы все сделаем как надо. Доктор, вы не могли бы отнести это изделие обратно в лазарет? Боюсь соседство с… э… нашим знакомым не способствует хорошему настроению…  
– И аппетиту, – ввернул Такер.  
– Вообще-то, это странно, – сказал доктор. – Почти произведение искусства… Я думал вы захотите поставить его себе в каюту, капитан… В антенны можно вмонтировать световоды, получится весьма милый ночничок… Но если вы настаиваете… – он взглянул на офицеров.  
– Настаиваем! – ответили три землянина и вулканка хорошо слаженным хором.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Флокс покладисто. – Нет проблем. Только без меня не начинайте рассказывать!  
– Мы вас подождем, доктор, – заверил Такер.  
За столом воцарилось неловкое молчание.  
Двери распахнулись – вернулся доктор Флокс. Он устроился за столом, наложил себе на тарелку еды и приступил к трапезе. Молчание продолжалось.  
– Черт! – наконец сказал Арчер, не выдержав продолжающейся тишины, прерываемой лишь деликатным чавканьем Флокса. – Вы так смотрите, словно это сделал я! А это Дениэльс! Он попросил сделать такой снимок. Я не знаю зачем. Он никогда ничего не объясняет… – Арчер честно пересказал свой разговор с Дениэльсом. – Но теперь все, – закончил он. – У нас есть лампочки… Верно, Трип? (Кивок). С экипажем все в порядке…, да док? (Еще один кивок), мы летим дальше в поисках чего-нибудь интересненького… (темноволосая голова с изящными остроконечными ушками чуть склонилась, подтверждая мысль капитана). Жизнь продолжается! А ответ на вопрос зачем это было нужно Дениэльсу возможно мы никогда не узнаем!

Эпилог.  
Зато мы узнаем   
Много-много лет спустя… на другом корабле, носящим то же имя, что и звездолет капитана Арчера, некое лицо андорианской национальности (точнее внешности), разглядывало старинные фотографии в корабельном компьютере… Жизнь (скажем прямо) у него была не слишком-то удачная, хотя он достиг довольно высокого поста. «Какие забавные эти земляне – думал он, – как они одинаково радуются совершенно разным вещам – восходу солнца, например или лицам друзей, какое восхищение вызывает у них цветок, утонувший в каплях росы… И как странно рассматривать старые фотографии (продолжал размышлять гость корабля) – Все эти люди, животные, цветы и улыбки – с одной стороны давно сожраны беспощадным временем, с другой стороны живы до сих пор… (как вы уже поняли - это существо было тонко чувствующее) – Да, живы они и их эмоции... (Кстати, он рассматривал фотографии не просто так – это было нужно для выполнения важной миссии).  
Файл сменился.  
И инопланетный шпион понял, что миссия выполнена.  
Да, он слышал легенду о благородном командоре Шране, который доверился землянам и которые так страшно ему отомстили… Но одно дело слышать легенду, другое – найти ей стопроцентное подтверждение.  
Шпион почувствовал как его шпионская кровь (неважно какого цвета) закипела в жилах… Такой смерти не пожелаешь никому! Вот что произошло много лет назад!  
И вот что скрывали все это время вулканцы… и люди! И они – основа Федерации объединенных планет! О!!! Бедный командор Шран! (Естественно шпион не знал Шрана лично, но, тем не менее, принял произошедшее с андорианцем много лет назад близко к своему инопланетному сердцу, поскольку таковое у него без сомнения было). Эти земляне его… сожрали!!! А жрали они его не одни! Вместе с ВУЛКАНКОЙ?! Вот оно что! То-то земляне и вулканцы так спелись… Это прекрасный повод для войны! Для новой, справедливой войны! Какие мирные переговоры могут быть с ними? К чертям! Вот что он сделает! Он убьет капитана корабля и подстроит так, чтобы подозрение пало на вулканца…  
Посмотрим, как им удастся вывернуться из этой ситуации.  
Шпион встал, и проверил лезвие ножа. Оно было острым.  
Время еще было… пока корабль летел на Вавилон.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
